


Oceanic Disturbance

by LazyNightChaos



Category: Monster x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster nsfw, monster s/o, monster x reader, terato nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyNightChaos/pseuds/LazyNightChaos
Summary: Word Count: ~3,206Rating: NSFW, 18+. Smuttiness, Death, Tentacles, and Size Difference. Tentacle Monster/Eldritch Horror x Reader,Summary: A casual stroll through the street market leads to odd encounter at the local beach. Friction occurs, and you’re dragged to the depths of the ocean. Will you survive, or will you succumb to the beast within?





	Oceanic Disturbance

Spring rain steadily drummed against the tin roofing which covered the stands lining the streets. Not many people were out today due to the warnings of the storm. Though that’s not surprising given that the news slightly exaggerated how severe it was to become. A couple people gathered under umbrellas at a counter as a street cook threw oil towards an open flame, urging “Ooo" and “Ahh" out of a couple bystanders.

You weaved your way through the crowd, making sure to step around the puddles despite wearing blue and yellow polka dot rain boots. It wasn’t often you went outside. Not because you were being held against your will, but because you can’t stand people. They always looked at you a bit funny and stared as you passed by. Something about it just rubs you the wrong way.

It’s not that you look odd or anything of the sort. In fact, you had a friend confess that it was purely due to the spooky cottage you lived in. No one thought to mention to you the couple that previously resided ended up being found mutilated in the middle of the woods. You found out yourself when rummaging through a few newsstands at the same street market you strided through. You weren’t in a big town either. It was cozy actually. It just seemed to have a good amount of mystery and the townsfolk hated mystery.

The rain became heavier, causing some shops to close their fronts. The street was only a couple feet wide, but it seemed to widen as the rain pooled beneath your feet.

“Cozy,” Slid off your tongue as you caught reflection of a neon sign in the dark puddle.

You glanced up and caught eye of the very object you came to the market for. A bulbous pinkish-red fruit with flat spikes that melded to green on their ends. Your mouth watered at the thought of scooping out the black-flecked interior pulp and tossing it into a delicious meal. The vendor welcomed you over with a wave of his hulking arm. He had a warm smile and was honestly one of the few you could chat with in confidence.

“Out and about once more, eh?” His voice was a bit light for his size. It always caught you off guard.

“And you know exactly what for!” You winked in retort as he offered you the routine purchase.

He handed them over in a new canvas bag that you graciously took. His eyes seemed to dart behind you as you exchanged thanks and goodbyes. Weird. He’s never done that before.

You decide to head out to the pier as the rain lightened up, still dribbling on your umbrella. The bag felt heavier than normal in your hand. Peeling back the canvas, you saw two extra fruits nestled amongst your usual amount. That little devil. You’ll have to get something for him in return some day.

You crossed your arms as you directed toward the pier, pulling your hoodie closer and hiking up your jogging pants at the same time. Who needed jeans anyway? These were way more practical.

The sky continued to darken, swirling and wheezing as the wind ripped through the treetops of the forest beside you. Shadows danced and rustled in the brush, playfully dodging the drops as they fell through the branches. You heard frogs croaking with glee.

Groaning under your weight, the old wooden pier swayed slightly as you made your way toward the end. They’ll have to replace it sooner than later. Gently setting the fruit beside you as you clambered down, you swung your legs over the edge and took in the sights.

It was a pretty rinky-dink place, but the ocean was still as beautiful as ever. Waves toiled in response to the agitated skies, splashing against the bank of the shore. Smaller fish huddled in the reeds and algae on the other side by a cliff.

A sigh escaped your lungs. This was a view you could get used to. Your eyes gazed off at the point where the ocean met the sky. It almost seemed as if something were lurking there. Something ever knowing.

Shrieks broke the silence in your mind. You whipped your body around, a leg still dangling off the pier, and tried to pinpoint where the screams were coming from. They seemed to grow in numbers, clambering from the market. A disgusting crunch filled the air as the cries went quiet.

Fear filled your gut. Dare you go back and see what happened? Or is this your chance to pack up and move?

You saw the fruit vendor running from the market. His hands empty. Mud covered his pants as he ran. Should you call out to him?

A shadowy tendril reached out from the forest and snaked after him. Your mouth opened in shock, awe, and horror as you reached a hand out to his figure.

He stopped to catch his breath, feeling watched, and frantically looking around. It was too late though. The tendril wound up like a cobra and launched at his body, encasing it in a smokey substance that hissed as the water rained upon it. It slowly worked on dragging its prey back to the forest from which it came.

Keeping your eyes on the tendril, you reached for your fruit bag only to grab the salt bleached wood of the pier. The tendril arrived at the forest and you determined it was safe to glance down at your bag. It was scooting closer and closer to the edge. Almost as if something were tugging on it.

Jumping up, you grabbed the bag and felt a heavyweight of resistance. A pale green tentacle appeared and suctioned to it, pulling it further from your hands.

You gave up. If the ocean wanted that fruit, there was no way you’d fight it for it. You brushed your hands off, grabbed your umbrella, and turned heel. Fully ready to truck it back home and pretend none of this ever happened.

Until you heard the guttural rumbles of water slapping against a flat rock. An uneasiness took over as thicker tentacles arrived on either side of you and curled along the pier. You noticed some were smooth while others bumpy. This couldn’t be an octopus or even a kraken, could it?

You gritted your teeth and started walking forward with steady and determined steps. For each step you took, the tentacles pushed forward and pointed towards you. More of the guttural noises bubbled out of the water, only this time they sounded directly behind you.

“Mortal,” It sounded like someone talking through a wet towel. “From which depths hath I arisen?”

How the everloving hell did tentacles just talk? Was it mixing Shakespearean with the current language? You turned on your heel, curiosity devouring you, and met eye level with the mess that stood before you.

You dropped your umbrella. It was definitely bigger than normal, having to hunch over on its hands and knees to meet your gaze. Its head looked like that of an octopus, only coral and barnacles surfaced and broke its sage skin. Pale white eyes looked you up and down, in a similar fashion as you were doing to it.

Tentacles draped where it’s mouth should have been. They all seemed to move on their own. Either that or this monstrosity was able to control all of these limbs independently. Humanesque arms led down to webbed hands. The same appeared to be the case for its feet, though they appeared to have an extra ankle joint and only four webbed toes. Spined fine wove down its backside, creating an interesting array of shadows. Wait. Shadows?

You glanced back at the forest, realizing there was an entire wall of hazy darkness where the tree line was. One of the longer tentacles touched your face, coiling in slimy circles on your cheek, and pushed your head back to face the monster.

“I uh… Don’t know how to answer you. This is the ocean.” You hesitated in giving too much information, unsure if this being was dangerous or not.

A thick tentacle wrapped around your waist and hoisted you into the air as the being righted itself, odd snaps sounding from its limbs. It pulled you closer to its face, getting you away from the shadows.

The air tensed as the rain grew immensely heavy. Lightning struck in the distance and revealed a darker mass among the mist hazing the forest. Gurgles and clicks rumbled next to you. You reached over and placed your hand on the being’s head so as to soothe it. It snapped away, wrapping another tentacle around your arm.

It took a step forward, raising the rest of its tentacles in a menacing fashion. The shadow at the forest shrunk back, leaving shrieking animals in its wake. You believe you found the source of death and mystery in the town… as if seeing it devour your friend wasn’t enough.

A tendril whipped out from the forest and struck the pier. Within moments, the wood started fracturing. It splintered and broke, ripping its way towards the two of you. The weight of the strange creature holding you caused the pier to buckle before it could fully tumble down.

You screamed as you fell into the water, still being clutched by the monster.

“Fuck,” You thought, as water swirled around your face. “I need air!”

As if on queue, a metallic sheen circled you. It solidified, causing the water within to flow out through its chambers.

You gasped for air, thankful for its sweet burn in your lungs. Multiple limbs slithered across your face. You could feel them poking and squeezing, as though the creature was trying to make sure you were fine.

Faint light glowed outside the bubble as it drifted lower and lower into the chasm of the ocean. You slid to the base of the orb, leaning against the creature’s sturdy leg, still gasping for air. It turned to follow you. The tentacles still feeling your face.

—

You woke in a humid room. A mossy blanket appeared to have been thrown on you by someone. Something pinched your back as you pushed yourself to the edge of the strange jiggly bed you’d been placed.

You reached for your back, pulling a crab-like creature away. It was iridescent and eager to be put down. You set it on the floor and watched it scuttle away.

A breeze stirred up from its speed and brushed across your feet.

“Where are my boots?” You stood up, stretching slightly as the thought crossed your mind.

The room appeared to be some sort of cave. Blue glow worms decorated the walls in a strange type of netting. It looked like someone had lived down here for millennia. Smooth spots were worn on the wall where it appeared a hand, or something else, had rubbed multiple times.

You pulled down the sleeves of your hoodie as the damp air worked to your bones. Searching for your shoes, you decided to walk around the area you were in. The seaweed curtain taking place of a door was interesting to touch. It wasn’t slimy, nor was it dry. It almost seemed preserved. Making your way through, you realized things were darker here than back in the room.

Faint growling spilled through the cavern walls. It sounded similar to the noises the creature you saw earlier made. Speaking of, was that real? It had to be. I mean, look where you are!

You slowly walked toward where the noise was coming from, rubbing your hands on the wall along the way to make sure you wouldn’t smack into one. The growls seemed to turn into groans the closer you got. They were still wet sounding. You couldn’t quite pinpoint what to compare it to.

A few more glow worm lanterns shone against the cavern, exposing the shape of the creature you’d seen earlier. You stayed on the corner of the wall, unsure if it would act the same way it had before.

It was hunched down, tentacles flailing everywhere. You heard the smacking of water and slime bouncing around you. Was it in pain? You squinted your eyes for a closer look.

An array of unique pillows supported it. Both hands were limp by its side while its feet held sturdy with pointed knees, toes flexing at different intervals. A flicker of the light shown off a green luminescent mound from under the twisting limbs. The same green light shocked through the tentacles, causing the creature to arch and make more guttural noises.

The mound flexed hard, causing it to stiffen. Sudden understanding hit you as a warm tingle spread through your pubic area. The creature was trying to get off.

You blushed and covered your mouth, not wanting to interrupt. Slick, desperate sounds smacked around the chamber. You weren’t sure if you should keep watching or leave, feeling yourself get turned on at the sight.

All the tentacles reared away, except for two. They both wrapped around the girth of the glowing green length jutting from between its hips. The creature bucked, forcing the slimy cock through its own limbs.

Awe caught you once more. Its core flexed and contorted as its cock bulged and seemed to grow knots in multiple places. It had to be at least two feet in length, given this creature’s size. The bubbly flared tip reminded you of how you’d seen people draw some kaiju. Is that what this being was? Some mixture between an eldritch horror and a kaiju?

You groaned against the need between your own thighs. The creature paused its antics and glanced in your direction. It was only a couple feet away.

A few tentacles curled against its face in what you assumed to be embarrassment. You stepped further into the room, awkwardly rubbing your neck. A flash of the luminescent green rumbled through its smooth skin. The tentacles slowly unfurled and reached toward you.

They seemed to hesitate before one wrapped around your waist again and led you to stand between the being’s legs. It relaxed its grip and carefully watched you.

It’s cock bobbed and strained against itself, oozing with some substance. A heavy warmth boiled in the pit of your stomach. Should you touch it? You leaned forward, hovering a hand on the side of its flexing member. Heat radiated off of it. A tentacle pushed your hand towards the length, urging you to touch it.

It felt interesting. Fleshy, hot, and firm all at the same time. You placed your other hand on the opposite side. The girth surprised you. It was like holding a liter bottle of soda, only so much better. The blush on your face deepened as you stroked the cock, making the tentacles curl up once more.

You went a bit faster, grazing over every nub, bulb, and vein. The limbs straightened out and launched toward your face. For a second, fear took over.

“Nay fear,” Gurgled the creature. “Thou art to be mine.”

The cooling slime of the tentacles covered your face, making you want more. One wrapped back around your waist and pulled you closer. Another worked its way around your cheeks, steadily parting your lips and playing with your moist tongue. It tasted of the ocean, salty but not too much so.

Your want became frantic, sucking on the limb invading your mouth. A moan caught in your throat as the tentacle went deeper. The creature leaned forward, separating its legs further, and shoved its face closer to yours.

One bumpy tentacle made its way to your joggers and slithered under the waistband. You leaned against it, desperately wanting it to touch you. You maintained a steady pace on its cock. The pressure seeming to build inside and pulse against you. Liquid appeared to ooze from the flesh of it, coating your arms as your hands slide up and down.

A sharp pressure worked your desire, causing you to choke on the smooth tentacle that began pumping down your throat. Moans erupted through you. The creature’s voice rippled in return. It pushed you onto your back, tentacles still pleasing your body.

You wrapped your arms around its cock as it hunched over and pulled the tentacle from your mouth. The tentacle within your pants lifted up and pulled them down, revealing your core to the creature. It almost seemed to chitter as your scent filled the room.

The wet limb that it pulled from your mouth forced between your legs, searching for an entrance. You held your hands to your face, stifling a moan as it found its treasure.

The creature pulled you back into your previous position, only this time it placed its cock within your arms. More tentacles held you in place. Some wrapped around your legs. Others rushed to your core, desperate to satisfy. The monster held your shoulders with its webbed hands and began to pump you back and forth on its cock.

You held on tightly, becoming covered in the liquid that coated the cock. Your mind ebbed away as the tentacles twisted and writhed against you. Lewd noises filled the area as you both edges closer to fulfillment. Bright green light began to dance, fluttering through the creature in rhythmic patterns.

The creature held you still and began thrusting its hips, almost making catfish-like grunts. Your orgasm wracked your body as the heat burst through your loins. The tentacles only became hungrier, drenching themselves in the liquid your body produced.

Heat rapidly built back within you as the succession of everything kept your desire going strong. The monster gurgled a few more times as it gave heavy and forceful thrusts against you. Everything seemed to stiffen for a split moment as another orgasm ripped through, sending sparks through your mind and moans into the air.

Essence expelled over your body as the creature reached its climax. Its bumpy cock twitched within your grasp as it covered your chest in a white, sticky substance. The tentacles relaxed, their desperation fulfilled. They began exploring your body as the creature’s eyes focused back on your exhausted face.

You looked up and gave it an odd smile. The limbs began to embrace you as the creature cradled you close. Was it cuddly?

—

You woke once again on the oddly jiggly bed. Your clothes were gone, but you pulled the mossy blanket close to you. Something caught your eye on the pillow strewn beside. It was a note, scrawled across a dried piece of pale seaweed.

“Clothes,” An arrow pointed toward the corner of the room. Your clothes were indeed neatly folded and placed. “I’ll return in the eve. - Idricc”

“Idricc.” The word flowed off your tongue. You sprawl back onto the bed, closing your eyes as you relive what happened in the other room. “That’s a unique name.”

A sweet scent fills the room. You open your eyes and glance over at the source. Sitting in a wooden bowl, you see the fruit that you had bought from the market the day before. A knife and spoon rest beside them. A grin played across your face.


End file.
